Baecation-A boogie wit da hoodie-Pt 9
by Rayrayndem
Summary: On vaction


So what's the plan for today?" you asked, it was twelve o clock and you both were still in bed. "We have done everything." You say looking up at him, "nah not everything." He says with a crooked smile, he leaps out of bed and takes a quick shower he then throws on cargo shorts and a white tee then he put on his Bread 11s, "ite so boom I'm going to run out real quick but I will be back be dressed and ready to go tonight is going to be something you never ever forget.

You look at him confused, "um okay baby." You say, "Ite love you baby I'll be back" a quick kiss and Erik was gone. You found a yellow swing dress and paired it with your pink sandals you took a shower and just as you were finishing putting your shoes on Erik was back, "well that was fast where did you go?" you asked, " if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, by the way you look good." He said biting his bottom lip "thanks you, so I'm dressed lets go." You walked passed him and he followed right behind you.

"You gotta be joking right? I mean E it just turned two." You look up and the sign says "Wet Willies" there was one in your state but you only went a few times once with Indigo, the second time with your mother and grandmother only because you don't gamble and another time with Erik. "Come on don't be a stick in the mud baby it'll be fun." "Fuck it why not I mean its five somewhere right." You shrugged "yeah that's my girl." Erik cheered. You sat down next to the window and the waitress came over, "hello my name is sandy what can I get for you two lovely people?" she seemed nice "well for starters do you have shots?" Erik asked "we sure do sir what would you like a shot of?" "I will have two shots of Hennessey and for my beautiful wife two shots of Jack." Erik responds "Okay coming right up." Sandy says "Are you trying to get us killed? Is that like a new kink or something?" you asked Erik laughed "nah I'm just living my best life." Sandy returns with your shots, "So do yall know what you will have to drink?" "Ite so I'll have a Call me a cab, and for the lady Attitude Improvement." Erik said grinning at you, "okay so you order the shots, then you get the two strongest drinks on the damn menu E what do you have planned for me?" you asked a little worried. He just looked at you took his shots he slammed the last shot glass down and smiled, "I mean if you can't handle it then maybe we should just" you knew what he was doing he was challenging you, and you accepted you took your two shots back to back and didn't blink not once, you raised your eyebrow, Erik had fallin deeper in love with you at that moment.

"Here you go one Call me a Cab and one Attitude Improvement enjoy." Sandy says, "So day drinking is what we are doing?" you asked taking a sip from your cup "yeah and other things." Erik said you both drank and had shots laughing at corny jokes being told by each other, Erik was the only one that could bring out your ugly laugh. "You ready to go we got more stuff to do today and it's now three we gotta get back and be ready by seven." Erik said, "Boy we got time." You say "ite well lets go I really think you gunna love this next place." Erik paid the bill and you walked out.

"You feeling good baby?" Erik asked "yeah I'm straight I only had two of them Attitude things." "Okay thug life just making sure. You get to your next location "did I ever tell you how much I love you." You say looking at Erik, "Yeah you told me, so we going in?" "Uh hell yeah tipsy in a sex store sounds like a great time to me." You looked over smiling at him, you walked in and it was like a kid in a candy store it took a lot for Erik to be tipsy but you could tell the Liquor was hitting. You walked up and down the rows each one something different then something caught you attention it was a whip you bit your lip at the things that could be done then you walked passed it Erik saw that, " ooooo look baby." You pointed, it was handcuffs they came in different sizes, colors and textures. You loved the pink fuzzy ones and the purple fuzzy ones too, you thought about how you would love to be handcuffed and Erik taking full advantage of you. "You enjoying yourself ma?" "Yeah I know we only came in here to look but I think it would be fun to try some of this stuff out one day." "Yeah one day." Erik said laughing to himself, you found a min vibrator it was sliver and it kind of looked like a bullet; you didn't really pleasure yourself only if you really missed Erik but other than that you guy had a healthy sex life. Erik took note of that as well, he saw your eyes light up at a number of things he would have never thought you would be into and he just watched, "um so listen I'm going to ask if I could use they bathroom and um I will meet you at the car cause we still got things to do." He said smiling "oh um okay I'll wait for you outside then" you left the store and Erik picked out everything down to the handcuffs. As he was paying the woman was looking at him, "She'll like it." The woman said in a raspy voice she sounded like she smoked ciggs all her life, "You think so?" Erik asked, "it's our last day and I just wanna give her the perfect ending to a vacation, "look doll face she seems like a real sweet girl, but I can tell she got some freak in her don't be scared trust me she will love it." The woman said she handed Erik the bag he thanked her "have fun!" she shouted to him.

Erik was thankful you were on the phone with your mother you didn't see him put the bag in the trunk. "E, mommy says hi." You say to him "oh um tell her I said hey." He responds, you say you're goodbye to your mother, "what took you so long?" "Oh um I guess the shots and my drinks hit." He said nervously. You stop at the mall, "do you want anything baby you know I got you?" Erik said "nah I'm good but I know you must of packed some nut shit so let me help you find something." You laughed. "Ha ha ha very funny I can dress I just love when you do it for me." "So where are we eating dinner at tonight?" you asked "well I wanna do all white tonight, I already know you have something white" "yup I always come prepared." You say dusting of your shoulders, "Anyway what did you have in mind?" you asked him "look whatever you pick out that's what I'll wear tonight." "Ite say no more." You walk into a few stores but nothing was catching your eye for him you tried one last store perfect, you found the perfect outfit for him, "damn baby this shit fire I really like it." Erik says checking himself out in the mirror.

You leave the mall it is now five, you get back to the room you pour you and Erik a glass of Hennessey there was a lot left over from last night, " okay so I'm going to get in the shower real quick before we go I gotta dip off real quick." Erik said "are you fuckin serious? You just told me we had to be ready at seven its five." You said with attidue "look lose the fuckin attidue alright I forgot to get something when we was out I'll be back." Erik shot back, "whatever Erik." You rolled your eyes at him and walked away he didn't have time to deal with your shit. He took a quick shower; you were outside drinking and listing to music. "How do I look (Y/N)?" "You look fine E go do whatever it is you must do." You didn't even look at him, "look yo I'll be back okay." He walked over to try to give you a kiss but you just walked passed him you slammed the bathroom door behind you, "girl I swear on my mama Yo!" Erik yelled "bye Erik when you come back I might be ready." You say then turning on the water he left. It was now six thirty you were putting lip gloss on when you heard the door open then close, "I'll be out in a minute Erik I just have to put on my ear rings.

You walk out the bathroom to be met with a bouquet of roses and grinning Erik, "so this is what you had to run out for ?" you asked shyly " yeah you spoiled brat, it's our last night and I wanna make it special, so let a nigga make it special." Erik said, " baby I'm" you tried to say sorry but Erik just kissed you, "it's okay that's the first and last time you pulling that shit tho, you got it?" "Yes daddy." You respond biting your bottom lip.


End file.
